A Demon's Redemption
by Neko Neko Rachie
Summary: After The Demon Emperor Lelouch's death, he is given a chance to make his story right, to make the choices he should have, to not loose those closest to him. Whether this is a blessing or a curse, he is yet to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**

Death was an interesting experience. As the world of the living faded from his vision, his sister's hand gripping his own disappearing, the breath leaving his chest one final time, everything slowed. For the first time in what seemed like eternity, he was at peace, simply floating in the void. He smiled at the memories, those happy, and wept silently at those sad. Alas, he had died righteously, but had done little so while live.

The void was opening up into a space, he could see his clothes fluttering around him as he floated, and was able to feel them, now, as well.

 _You have regrets, little brother._

The dead and the dying stared at one and other, lavender into violet, as Lelouch vi Britannia looked upon the sister he had killed- who had died at his own hands, at his own fault-, Euphemia li Britannia.

 _You have the chance to redeem yourself._

Lelouch almost laughed. The very thought was ridiculous. He- The Demon Emperor Lelouch- given redemption?

 _It is not as ridiculous as it seems. With the power of your Geass, the love for our family, for your dying wish to make the world anew- You can turn back time, use your knowledge of the future, and make the gentler world that I, that Nunnally, that we all wish for._

"Will only I have said knowledge?" Lelouch asked, his voice hoarse with the dryness of death.

 _Yes. Suzaku's hatred for Zero stemmed from his desire to avenge me. If you can stop my death, perhaps you can win Suzaku's favour, or even mine._

The thought that he could make everything better...

"Alright. But one final question."

 _Anything._

"Will C2 remember this? My death?"

 _No. You must meet all over again._ -The very thought made Lelouch sad- _Break her cold exterior, and, as you so wished, make the world anew._

…

"He mustn't die!"

Lelouch stumbled backwards in shock as the bullet entered C2's forehead, and the terror he'd felt the first time filled him once more.

"Well, well, Britannian School Boy. You tried, and did better than the average terrorist. But that's to be expected, you're-"

"Shut your filthy mouth."

The snarl broke from Lelouch's mouth. The racism coming out of the Soldier's mouth died.

"Who are you to speak to me like that?"

"That's a good question. You seem to value bravery, sacrifice. But what is your value of friendship? Family? Love?"

"What are you, some kind of radical!?"

"Perhaps." Lelouch kneeled down so he was close to C2, "But perhaps there is radical action in that of Britannia, your attack on Shinjiku simply because of this girl." He put his hand near hers lightly, "You killed her. You're murderers. That's all you are."

 _Nunnally... I've committed many sins, but if my run-of-the-mouth kills me here... You'll never see that gentler world... And without you happy... Without you..._ He grit his teeth, _No.. I can't die here, not when I have my whole life ahead of me..._

Suddenly, C2's hand grabbed his wrist.

Her familiar voice spoke in his subconscious.

 _You desire power. If I gave you that power, could you go on? The Power of the King will give you great power, so that in a world of humans you would live like any other. But it will lead you to a life of solitude. In order to get this power, we must form a contract. You must grant my one wish._

Lelouch grinned, and bellowed, _I accept your contract!_

He rose to his physical consciousness smiled darkly.

"And as murderers, perhaps you should know a rule that I keep in my trusty little terrorist handbook. The only ones who should kill, are those prepared to be killed."

"What the-"

He raised his hand, activating his Geass, "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you! All of you! Die!"

"Yes! Your Highness!"

And so, they shot themselves.

Lelouch turned to look at C2.

"Enough with the games." He said promptly, "I know you're alive. Stand up and help me... Please."

C2 opened one eye accusingly. She pulled herself up to a sitting position and said, "How? How did you know I was-"

"You grabbed me. You spoke to me. A corpse can respond to electrical charges, can give a twitch, but cannot preform an action like that. So, if you please-" He heard the sound of Viletta's Knightmare, "-if you would hide for now."

C2 did as she was asked, however begrudgingly.

The Knightmare came to a stop and Viletta's voice boomed from the speaker, "You! Britannian School Boy! What happened here?"

"Thank Heavens!" He shouted, pretending to be gracious, "A Britannian Soldier! A- A live one! I got caught up in the crossfire. I have to admit, I was cutting class, and I can't seem to find my way back." Her silence issued disbelief, "Listen, my name is Alan Spencer, my father's a duke. You can see my ID card, i-it's in my breast pocket!"

"Fine. Stay where you are and keep your hands up."

 _Good... I just need direct eye-contact._

As soon as she was visible, he activated his Geass.

"You are to give me your Knightmare, and forget this interaction. You are not to question the green-haired girl who will enter the Knightmare with me. You are to stay here until the fighting ceases."

"Yes, your Highness."

"Girl, come on!"

C2 came over, the two of them climbed into the Knightmare, and off into battle.

…

"What's your plan?" C2 asked, she'd just finished explaining the power of Geass, which Lelouch already knew, and told him her name.

"Simple. Rebel forces, listen up!" There were garbled responses, "I have a strategy for you, if you are willing to trust me."

"And why should we listen to you?" Came Kallen Kouzuki's voice over the walkie-talkie.

"Because you are loosing. If you wish to back up Britannian forces and lower civilian casualties, listen." Silence indicated they were, "Good. Q-1, you are our decoy. As the best Knightmare pilot I see out there, you are to lead them away from the civilian shelter."

"Understood!"

As the battle commenced, Lelouch braced himself for a fight against the Lancelot. Last time, he'd been to proud of his strategy that he'd forgotten the human aspect of battle.

And then, the White Demon burst through the smoke, and Lelouch raised the Knightmare's arm to brace for the blow.

…

 **Yay a chapter happy fun times.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Knightmares' arms smashed together with a force that sent Lelouch's older model skidding backwards.

"That's enough mindless murdering."

 _That's a lot of shit, coming from you._

Lelouch growled, saying nothing over the loudspeaker, but instead fighting back. He knew Suzaku's attack pattern, how his mind worked, how he fought. He'd beat him back here, and no unnecessary casualties had to happen this time.

"You seem to know the enemy's tactics well." C2 said, "May I ask why?"

"Because he's my best friend." Lelouch said darkly, the Knightmares' blades smashing together.

C2 must have saw his face change, because she was quiet once more as he beat Suzaku back.

"Just who the hell are you!?" Suzaku's voice was wild, desperate to stay with the upper hand in this fight.

Lelouch debated what could happen if Zero outed himself here. Well, they'd just take him as another terrorist... For now.

"I am the knight of justice!" He shouted over the loudspeaker, "A man with a wish for equality and a gentler world! I am Zero, now back down, or you will die here!"

"You say you wish for a gentler world, but so far all you've done is make chaos!"

"Oh, Private Kururugi..." Lelouch shook his head, "You are as blind as the rest of them. People don't respond to mere words, people respond to action. And you can't change the world without getting your hands dirty! Now back down!"

Suzaku stayed put.

"Stubborn as always..." Lelouch grumbled, "So be it!"

The Knightmares were clashing against one and other, so violently that every other soldier had ceased their fighting.

 _I need to get to Clovis, or things won't go as well as they did before._

Lelouch pulled a very risky move and slammed his Knightmare into Suzaku's, and the Knightmare fell like a boulder.

He turned the Knightmare and went straight through the crowd of Britannian forces.

"Are you crazy!?" Came Kallen's voice over the intercom.

"Just maybe, Q-1."

…

"There he is!" Suzaku followed the rest of the fleet after the terrorist. Zero, he'd called himself. Suzaku had to admit, he was incredibly skilled. But... Who was he? Was Lelouch okay? That... That girl?

The Knightmare was standing there, weapon raised. They moved towards it cautiously.

"Come out of the cockpit and keep your hands in the air!" The commander shouted.

The Knightmare made no attempt to move.

"Now! Or we'll shoot!"

Silence.

"Is anyone even in it, anymore, sir?" Suzaku asked cautiously.

"There's no way he could have gotten out that fast!"

But upon inspection, it was found that Suzaku was right. The cockpit was empty, and the man calling himself Zero was nowhere to be found.

…

Lelouch walked along the street, his school jacket over his shoulders.

He was calm as could be, considering what he'd just done. No doubt they'd try to cover it up, and when they couldn't find out who'd done it, they'd use a scapegoat.

It would not be Suzaku this time.

They would not get a scapegoat. Zero would tell them outright.

He walked onto the school grounds, and it appeared that it was lunchtime. The student council saw him and ran towards him.

"Lulu!" Shirley slammed into him, her red locks flying around them in her flurry to reach him.

"Hey, Shirley."

"Oh, God!" She was gripping his shoulders, glaring at him fiercely, "Rivalz said that you got caught up trying to help a truck after it slammed into a wall. But it turned out that it was a terrorist truck!" She hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"I'm fine, Shir... Really."

She nodded against his shoulder.

"Well, just don't scare us like that again." Milly said, "You could have died!"

"But I didn't." Lelouch grinned. He'd missed his friends, and Shirley- Oh, God, Shirley- and everyone. If he'd died with them thinking he was a terrible person, with regrets, he was glad he could make them up now.

Shirley pulled back, and he smiled at her, which caused her to flush.

"Well, if you need a room..." Milly teased.

"Madame President!" Shirley shouted, obviously flustered. She hadn't realized that her arms were still around his neck.

"Um... Shirley..." Lelouch said nervously, turning his head away. Oh good- now _he_ was blushing!.

"Oh!" She pulled her arms back, "S-sorry, Lulu..."

 _I'm honestly not complaining._

"I-it's okay..."

"Okay," Milly clapped her hands together, "so, when's the wedding?"

" _Milly_!"

…

"Welcome home, Lelouch."

Nunnally.

Lelouch almost sobbed at the sight of her.

But instead, he smiled, "Thanks. How was your day?" He sat down next to her.

"Oh, it was great! In Science, we got our lab partners. Mine's a boy named-"

"A boy, hmm?" Lelouch smiled, and jokingly said, "Is 'e cute?"

Nunnally laughed, "He sounded so! I couldn't tell you otherwise."

There were chuckles between the two of them.

"How was your day?" She asked.

Lelouch frowned, "It was okay."

Nunnally giggled, "Mm-hmm. Milly tells me you and Shirley were flirting at lunch!"

Lelouch felt the blood rush to his face.

"Don't believe everything Milly tells you! She's a schemer, she'll try to dig up the darkest-"

At Nunnally's raised eyebrows, clearly saying, "Oh, do go on." Lelouch shut up.

"Well..." He said, "Maybe.. A little.. But- Stop laughing!"

"I'm happy for you!" She said, smiling, "After all that we've been through, I think you deserve happiness. Mom would have wanted you to be happy."

"Uh-huh." The sarcasm was evident, and it took Lelouch a moment to realize she didn't remember- didn't remember that their mother was a liar, a schemer, and a betraying, selfish bitch-, "Sorry." He said, "I don't know where that came from." He took her hand, "Of course she'd want me to be happy, but you, too."

Nunnally smiled, "I am happy, big brother, don't you worry!"

"Hey, I saw Suzaku today."

Nunnally's face took on that of surprise, and she smiled, "You did? Where?"

"He was on his way to some military stuff, must'a been that thing in Shinjiku. But we talked for a second, and he's been in the Britannian military for years. I don't know why. If I were him, I'd be joining those fighting back."

"But you're not him." Nunnally said, "And I know that you seem to think that His Majesty helped kill our mother-"

"I don't _think_ \- I _know_."

"-but the fact still remains that he's our father, and by staying out of the line of fire, you might keep the casualties low."

"But it still keeps people suffering..." Lelouch's eyes dropped, "Did you know that Japanese, and the other Numbers, aren't legally citizens? It just makes me want to punch something, you know?"

Nunnally nodded, "I do. I understand, but right now, things are calming down in Area 11. So..." She took his hand and smiled, "Let's try not to start a ruckus, okay?"

Lelouch nodded, but meant none of it, "Okay."

…

 **So, Clovis is dead, we had some Shirlulu fluff, and Lelouch and Nunnally had a chat.**

 **But really though this is going to go downhill so fast you don't even KNOW**

 **Also, Lelouch made a promise to make sure that Britannia wouldn't be able to use a scapegoat this time**

 **Lets just say that he keeps that promise**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hecked up. Euphy calls Lelouch "Little Brother" in the first chapter, but he's older than her by a year and a half (ish) so yeah...**

 **Chapter Three**

"Prince Clovis has been killed!"

"I heard that it was one of those Eleven terrorists from Shinjiku!"

"I heard it was a Britannian soldier!"

"A soldier? That's ridiculous!"

"Didn't you see the security footage that surfaced online?"

"Lelouch?" Said student looked up from his book at Rivalz, "Aren't you bothered by this at all?"

"Clovis was horrible at his job." Lelouch said bluntly, "All yack and no attack, as they say. It doesn't surprise me that someone killed him."

Rivalz looked horrified at his words, "How- how can you say that?"

"Put yourselves in the Japanese's shoes. You're conquered by an outside force with unseen advantages, so your military simply gives up. The only one they give to keep you in line is a blonde, theatrical little whiner who just throws a bunch of people with guns at you to keep you in line, kills your people, and doesn't make it out as if it matters. If it were Britannians being murdered for no reason other than to 'Make an example', the world would be in an uproar. Just think about it."

Rivalz nodded slowly, "But they said it was a Britannian soldier."

"Uniforms are easily stolen."

"Kallen!"

Lelouch looked up at the sight of her, with her sickly student act, she looked harmless. Lelouch knew she was anything but. He wouldn't use his Geass on her right away, this time. He'd keep it for a time that he needed it.

"See somethin' you like, buddy?" Rivalz asked, smirking at him.

"Not necessarily." Lelouch responded, "Kallen Stadtfeld, right?"

"Yep. She's totally loaded, being a noble."

Lelouch nodded, "I'm aware, surprisingly enough."

"Well, someone's snarky today."

Lelouch shrugged, "It's what I do best."

Shirley plopped herself down next to Lelouch, "I don't know why everyone fawns over her. I've barely spoken to her when she's been here."

"Well, honestly, she's quite pretty." Lelouch said.

"Well, yeah, but we don't know much about her, just that she's got an unspecified sickness that keeps her away from school." She leaned towards Lelouch, "If you ask me, she's just using it as an excuse."

"Well..." Lelouch frowned, "Maybe, but look at her. The poor thing can barely stand without getting winded."

Shirley huffed, putting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands, "Maybe I'm just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"That people like her, that they think she's pretty... That guys stare at her."

Lelouch looked at her for a second, "Well, I don't know about you, but I personally think you're very pretty."

She looked up at him, "R-really?"

He smiled, "Yeah. Who cares if guys don't stare at you? I'd look at you all day if I could."

She smiled back, "Thank you, Lulu."

"Do you guys need a moment?" Rivalz teased, and Lelouch threw a pencil at him.

…

" _So when you pay for this, I'm supposed to return to the back of the store, and forget this ever happened, correct?"_

" _Correct."_

" _Thank you for your business, Your Highness."_

" _My pleasure."_

…

"So, Ashford does things like the Culture festival, right?" Kallen asked.

"Yep." Lelouch responded, "And the Crossdressing festival-"

"What?" Kallen laughed lightly.

"You can blame the Prez for that." Lelouch frowned, remembering the last time he'd spoken to her, she'd thought he was a bloodthirsty, power-hungry, manipulative murderer. Then he smiled and looked over to Kallen, "Milly's great, really. You'll love 'er."

Kallen smiled, "I hope so."

They entered the Student Council room, where the group was chatting loudly, as usual.

"What's up?" Lelouch asked.

"They have a description of the one who killed Prince Clovis!" Milly said, seeming anxious.

"From the security footage," The news reporter was saying, "the killer is described as a white Britannian soldier, with dark hair, and one grey, one red eye. If you have any other description, please contact the Britannian Royal Guard at-"

Lelouch turned his head away. They didn't know, they couldn't tell. Good. His uniform- Zero's uniform- was packed up in a briefcase in his room. He'd meet with the Resistance tonight, establish the Black Knights, and tomorrow... Tomorrow the world would know.

Milly was looking at him, almost heartbroken. She knew of his bloodline, and that Clovis had been his half-brother.

 _You okay?_ She mouthed.

He nodded, _Fine._

She shot him another look, and then turned back to the news report.

"Well," Rivalz said, "guess we don't need this champagne, the-" The cork popped off, and Lelouch side stepped the liquid, but it hit Kallen, drenching her.

Rivalz chuckled nervously, "Sorry..."

…

"I brought you some clothes." Lelouch said, trying not to look at Kallen's silhouette in the shower, "They're some of mine. My sister offered, but I didn't think they'd fit."

"Thanks." She said, "You didn't have to go all the way to the boy's dorm for those, you know."

"I didn't..." He chuckled nervously, "See, my sister's in a wheelchair, so when we joined the school, they gave us one of the permanent residences, fixed it up so it was wheelchair accessible..."

"Well, that's incredibly kind of them." Kallen said, "If you don't mind me asking, how did your sister end up in a wheelchair?"

Lelouch was silent for a moment. _My father's a liar, my mother's a liar, they manipulated her memories- scoundrels- murderers-_

"Um... When we were younger... Our mother was shot... Killed... Nunnally was behind her, her legs were shot, nerves and tendons severed... She wasn't able to..." He glared at a wall, "She hit her head, and is blind, too..." He blinked tears back. They did this to her- lied to her, to him...

"I'm sorry." She said, "I didn't want to pry..."

"That's fine."

"Um, before you go, could you give me that pink pouch on the counter?"

"Yeah, su-"

Kallen grabbed his wrist, the pouch, turned him around and placed the knife to his back, "Were you the one at Shinjiku?"

"Shinjiku?" Lelouch debated it- Kallen was trustworthy, had always been, if she knew earlier... It might help- "That depends. Maybe you shouldn't be asking questions without evidence, Q-1." She gasped, "I mean, if I wasn't, I wouldn't know why you were asking such ridiculous questions," He turned back to look at her, "Hmm?" He released his hold on Sayoko back in his loft, and Kallen stared at him.

"Why were you there to begin with?" She demanded.

"That's a good question. I fell into the back of your truck. And for the record, it wasn't poison gas. It was a girl."

"A girl-"

"Held prisoner and experimented on. Her name is C2, and she helped me. A lot."

Kallen seemed to see his eyes soften. She let go of his wrist and let him turn around.

"Why?" She asked, "You're obviously a full-blooded Britannian. Why are you rebelling?"

Lelouch felt his eyes start to water- out of anger? Sadness? Grief? He didn't know.

"Because this Empire is corrupt. My mother was killed not by terrorists as His Majesty tried to say-"

"His Majest-"

"-but by someone higher up. I don't know who, but it was not an act of rebellion. It was to get her out of the way. Nunnally was blinded and crippled, we were exiled- He was our _father_! Fathers don't do that to their children! Abandon them!" He caught his breath, and Kallen stared at him.

"I'm sorry..." He turned away, "That was unnecessary."

"No. No it wasn't. Are you-" She looked at him curiously, "Lelouch vi-"

"Yes!" He shouted, "Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince of Britannia, Empress Marianne's first born! What more do you want? A DNA sample?"

"No.." She shook her head, "Listen, I'm sorry. I pried. I realize. But, whatever the hell you're planning to do, I'm with you."

Lelouch nodded, "Good. Then get you and your friends to Tokyo Tower tomorrow after school. Zero will speak with you there, from a phone given to you by lost and found. Tell no one else, simply tell your friends that you're meeting the man from Shinjiku. And, if you could keep my identity between us? Legally, I'm dead." He smirked at her, and left.

…

 **Okay so Kallen knows more than she probably should. I know that this is very much just exposition, but it's totally worth it, okay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"How in the _hell_ -!?"

Lelouch stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, two eyes encompassed with Geass...

He realized, slowly, that to his nervous system, his Geass had been used to a great extent, and had the eventual push to gain duel-eyes.

"Big Brother, are you okay in there?"

"Um- Yeah! Just a second!"

How was he supposed to get past Sayako, much less go to school, with his eyes like this?

He leaned against the door, staring at his reflection. His eyes drifted to the window, just above the toilet.

He stood on said sanitary object very hazardously, opening the window and popping the screen out. He sat on the windowsill, and looked down.

"10 feet to the balcony..." He said to himself, "Legs, don't fail me now."

He pushed off, hitting the balcony, and immediately rolling. The force of the impact was masterfully turned into momentum, Lelouch grabbing the edge of the Clubhouse's balcony and throwing himself over, hitting the ground with a _thump._

"Hey."

"Wha-!?"

It was Kallen.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Lelouch reprimanded, but Kallen just grinned.

"Good. Look, what are you up to? Sneaking out like this?"

He hadn't been looking her in the eyes the whole time, keeping them hidden under the hood of the hoodie he'd been wearing while getting ready.

"I've got things to do. And so do you, Q-1. You and your friends are to go to Tokyo Tower today, remember?"

"Of course I remember, doofus."

"You didn't tell them who I am?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Just that I wanted to go see it."

Lelouch nodded, "Good. Be there by 2: 40."

"Yes, sir."

Lelouch grinned, "I'm off. Just tell everyone I skipped. Tell Nunnally and Sayako the same."

"Yep. You can always count on me!"

"I know, Q-1... Believe me, I do..."

Before she could be confused, Lelouch made his way to the back doors of Ashford, and snuck his way out.

…

"Skipping!?" Shirley shrieked, "And you just let him go!?"

Kallen smiled apologetically, "There's not much I could have done. Do you think I, of all people, could hold down Lelouch Lamprouge?"

"She's got a point." Milly said, "And besides, Lelouch has good enough grades to skip every once and a while."

 _Lelouch..._ Milly thought, _If you're out trying to find the one who killed Clovis in some revenge plot, then I will kill you personally... Just don't do something stupid..._

…

Lelouch was doing something stupid.

He was in the ghettos, looking for C2.

He assumed she would be here. She'd been born in France in the 1500s and moved to the Britannian homeland in the 1700s to escape the revolution, officially becoming a British citizen. But, with Duel Citizenship, legally, she was an Honorary Britannian, and was an enemy- of the EU. He knew that His Majesty, of all people, would know of this, and most likely scour the globe for her, mostly the EU. C2 was still in Area 11, Lelouch knew tha-

"Hey, look at this one! All alone, are we?"

Lelouch turned his head, seeing a little Japanese girl curled up against a wall. There were two Britannian soldiers cornering her.

Angered, Lelouch moved towards them.

"Where's your momma?" One soldier taunted, " 'd she die with the rest of you dirty Elevens in Shinjiku?"

"Hey!" Lelouch shouted, "Leave her alone!"

The soldiers turned towards him, "What's this? An Eleven trying to tell us what to do?"

"No, actually. I'm Britannian." They stopped laughing and stared at him. Lelouch pulled his hood down. No better time than now to use his status to his advantage, "Empress Marianne's First Born, 17th in line to the Imperial Throne. 11th Prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia." They stared at him, "Now, either leave her alone and drop your weapons, or I will result to drastic measures."

The soldiers started laughing, "Prince Lelouch is dead, you moron!"

"Actually, in case you failed to realize, I've been in hiding. So, I will say it again." He raised his hand, "Leave her alone and drop your weapons."

They continued laughing.

"I suppose you leave me no choice." They looked at him in surprise- shock, even, "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you! Both of you! _Die_!"

"Yes! Your Highness!"

And, with that, they placed the barrels of their guns to each other's foreheads, and pulled the trigger.

 _And, as you so wished, make the world anew._

…

"I still don't see what we're doing here..." Tameki grumbled.

"The guy from Shinjiku said to meet us here." Kallen said promptly.

"How are we supposed to know it's him?"

"Take it, or leave it."

 _Kallen Stadtfeld to Lost and Found._

"..."

Her friends shot their eyebrows up at her, " 'd'you loose something, Kallen?" Ohgi asked.

"Besides her dignity having to walk around in that uniform?" Tameki sniggered.

The group sniggered and Kallen promptly held her head high and made her way to the kiosk.

"There's a phone left here under your name." The very Britannian woman said, her smile so fake it could be Britannia's Next Top Model.

"Um... Thanks..." Kallen took it from her slowly, then remembered- _Zero will speak with you there, from a phone given to you by lost and found._ She turned, awaiting the ring tone.

Sure enough, it went off, the name _Zero_ \- right there, and very clear.

"Zero?" Tameki asked, hovering over her shoulder.

"Is that the guy from Shinjiku?" Ohgi added.

"... Maybe..." Kallen pressed talk, "Um, hello?"

"Hello, Q-1." Came Lelouch's voice over the small phone, "I'm quite correct when I say that your friends are with you?"

"Yeah- why'd you have us come here? This is the stupidest-"

"Board the 3:10 east-bound train."

"E-excuse me?"

"You heard me. Come the the back car, I wait for you there."

 _Click._

"Wha-?"

The group stared at the phone.

"So..." Ohgi said, "Do we listen to him?"

Kallen nodded, "I say so. If it wasn't for him, we'd have had our asses handed to us that day. So let's go catch that train."

…

 **WOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE W O W**

 **BUT YES HAVE THIS**

 **ALSO LELOUCH TOLD THOSE SOLDIERS HIS NAME AND "STATUS" BECAUSE HE REALLY DOESN'T CARE ANYMORE- HE KNOWS THAT IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE YOU WERE BORN, OR WHAT YOUR NATIONALLITY IS. ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU'RE A GOOD PERSON**


End file.
